Luminoth
|weight = Unknown, but possibly lighter than humans |diet = Unknown |location = Last survivors living in the Great Temple. |homeworld = Currently living on Aether, originating elsewhere. |color = Grey with red markings or black with blue markings. |distinctions = Heavily resemble bipedal moths, very thin body, vestigial wings. |individuals = U-Mos, A-Kul, A-Voq, V-Mos, etc. |attacks = Light Beam, Dark Beam, Annihilator Beam technologies |weakness = Ing, Darklings, the atmosphere of Dark Aether }} The '''Luminoth' are a technologically advanced species, much like the Chozo. They are moth-like beings who have an intense spiritual fixation with light. They are the last of the known higher races, as both the Chozo and Alimbics are now likely extinct, the former assumed to have nothing more than an ethereal state of being in this dimension, and the latter having been wiped out by Gorea with horrifying speed and reduced to telepathic entities. History Before dark times According to Luminoth Lore, they were apparently "born of stars" and had searched for a home planet for a very long time. During their travels, they encountered other advanced races such as the Chozo, Bryyonians and Ylla, and possibly exchanged technologies. In fact, based on circumstantial in-game evidence, it is speculated that the Screw Attack may have been of Luminoth design, which the Chozo then brought to some of their worlds. The Luminoth finally found Aether, which was a wonderful oasis to them. They colonized the planet, and made it their own in just a short time. Near-extinction The Luminoth lived in peace on Aether, until a mysterious meteorite crashed into their planet carrying extremely high amounts of Phazon. The explosive impact of the meteorite literally tore the planet in two, creating a second Aether known as Dark Aether. On that planet, the Ing thrived. It seemed that the meteorite and all of its Phazon transferred to the dark version of Aether, as neither seem to appear on Light Aether. When the Ing discovered portals that took them to Aether, they began invading Luminoth territory, though they could only survive on Light Aether by possessing various creatures (including machines and even the Luminoth themselves). After almost seventy years of a bitter war of attrition, the Ing defeated the Luminoth, who retreated into the Great Temple and slept in hibernetic stasis chambers upon the order of U-Mos, the current Sentinel. U-Mos stayed awake to fight and pray for salvation. The Arrival of Samus Samus Aran was initially sent to Aether in order to search for a downed Federation vessel known as the G.F.S. Tyr which had detected the presence of Space Pirates. She then discovers that the Galactic Federation soldiers had been killed and, in some cases, reanimated by the Ing. As she explored further, Samus eventually reached the Great Temple and encountered U-Mos. It was he who guided Samus Aran to power generators located throughout Aether and Dark Aether. Samus recovered advanced technology on the way to help her in her mission. She was able to defeat the Ing and Dark Samus (who had arrived at Aether to consume the Phazon found in Dark Aether), finally destroying Dark Aether. is heralded as the saviour of the Luminoth.]] After Dark Aether's destruction, Samus returned all the Luminoth technology she had borrowed and left the planet with their gratitude. Aftermath Today, the Luminoth live in peace on Aether. It is revealed during the events of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption that the Galactic Federation visited the Luminoth on Aether and helped them clean up the remaining Space Pirate technology; it is unknown whether or not the race became members of the Federation following these events. The Galactic Federation also discovered Phazon during this visit and began the Phazon Enhancement Device program. After the destruction of Phazon throughout the universe following the destruction of Phaaze, the Phazon on Aether has presumably been destroyed and no longer threatens the Luminoth. Culture The Luminoth culture is often noted for its constant use of circle motifs. They are used in their technology, statues and structures. Often, these circles are connected with lines, most notably used in the different Lore entries that were found throughout Aether. These circular patterns have been carved into rock structures in the Torvus area and are incorporated into Multi-Lock Blast Shields. They are also found on the Dark Suit and its Morph Ball form. Interestingly, they are even found on the locks guarding access to the Dark Aetherian temples. The color of these circles is generally red, which is the primary color in the Luminoth culture, most likely because Luminoth bear the same color. The Luminoth have also made many statues, mostly to honor those who fought and died in the war. All statues have rounded, closed shapes and resemble simplified Luminoth. They made use mostly of grey colors combined with some bright red parts. Unlike the statues built by the Chozo, most Luminoth statues do not help Samus in her exploration and are simply part of the architecture. However, some statues will move when they are energized by a Morph Ball Bomb. Most notable are the ones that Samus uses to reach the various Energy Controllers of Aether. The simplified, rounded shapes were also used on their Missile Expansions. The Luminoth architecture varies, depending on the surrounding area. *Structures in the Temple Grounds consist of carved rocks, pillars and caves that are sometimes covered with big red circles. The Great Temple was built in the centre of this area, placed on what looks like a giant tree. *In the Agon Wastes, there are only a few Luminoth buildings. Most notable are the large Agon Temple and the Portal Terminal, the room with the portal to Dark Aether. Some machines here can be activated by use of sunlight or the movement of the sand. The rest of Agon consists of natural areas like caves and cliffs. *In the Torvus Bog area, the Luminoth used a greater amount of metal in their structures, probably because the area was originally a forest and the plants and moisture would have eroded any stone structures. Several bridges, including the Great Bridge have been built in the area, presumably to allow the Luminoth to cross the waters safely. *The Sanctuary Fortress is one of the Luminoth's greatest architectural and technological achievements. This area focuses more on Luminoth technology and less on Luminoth culture; as such, primarily metal and glass were used in its construction. The Sanctuary Fortress also shows a great deal more variation in the Luminoths' use of color as some areas have green or blue overtones. Many abandoned machines and drones can be found here, and there is also some sort of visual data that is being transported through the air. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Trophy "A creature of the native race of the planet Aether. The Luminoth develop facilities to draw the dwindling energy from the core of their planet. However, they lose that energy when the planet is hit by a Phazon meteor and they are attacked by a race of dark creatures, the Ing. A war over Aether's energy then rages between the Luminoth and Ing races." GCN Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' '' Sticker *'Luminoth' Metroid Prime 2: Echoes - Slash Attack + 9 (All) Trivia *While the Ing would have every reason to try to possess the Luminoth, Samus did not encounter any Dark Luminoth while on Aether or Dark Aether. It is known through a lore titled The New Terror, however, that near the beginning of the conflict, friends and families among the Luminoth were possessed by the Ing and resulted in Luminoth blood being spilled. Additionally, in that same lore and in a Keybearer Lore titled D-Isl's Testament, it is stated that Luminoth devised shielding to prevent Ing possession and would be ready to self-terminate, rather than become a weapon for the Ing if ever the shield failed. This confirms that following the first few incidents of the war, the Luminoth quickly took actions to ensure that Dark Luminoth would never again be created. Subsequently, it can be safely assumed that all initial Luminoth Darklings were wiped out. *Three dots connected to form a triangle can be seen on the Luminoth's knees. This symbol, resembling the Luminoth letter "F", is found on many artifacts of that species. *Luminoth resemble moths, and tiny moths can be seen in the Temple Grounds, the Great Temple, the Agon Wastes, and in the land areas of Torvus Bog. The reason for their existence is unknown. If left alone, U-Mos will "play" with the moths around him by creating a ball of light above him that they will flock to, and then disperse them by putting out the ball. These moths will sometimes follow the Morph Ball around (possibly because it glows, or because they do not see Samus as a threat). :*Lumites, another moth-like creature of Aether, may also be related to the Luminoth. *The word "Luminoth" is possibly a portmanteau of the two words "luminous" and "moth." *In the Temple Sanctuary, 28 unnamed Luminoth rest in Hibernetic stasis chambers with the 29th, U-Mos, staying awake to guard the temple. *Furthermore, all 22 other named Luminoth are deceased, and there are 17 unnamed Luminoth bodies seen in the game, totaling 68 Luminoth present on Aether and Dark Aether, regardless of whether or not some are alive or deceased. *A secret Nintendo forum called the "Luminoth Temple" was created around the release of Echoes. *A black-colored Luminoth could be seen in the E3 2004 trailer, in the Portal Terminal room. Although fans have speculated that it is a Dark Luminoth, unused in the final game, an interview stated that it was an early model. *The Luminoth made a cameo in the Metroid Prime Hunters Spanish commercial, where one can be seen in the background along with an Ing. Further reading A complete listing of all Luminoth in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes can be found on the page "List of Luminoth". Gallery File:Luminoth alpha thought.png|Luminoth Symbols. File:Luminoth concept.png|Concept Art File:Luminoth concept1.png File:Luminoth concept2.png File:Luminoth concept3.png File:Luminoth model1.png File:Luminoth model2.png File:Luminoth model3.png File:Dark Luminoth.png|An early model. File:'Dark' Luminoth.png|Textures for the early model.http://tcrf.net/Metroid_Prime_2:_Echoes#Early_Luminoth_Texture ru:Люминот es:Luminarios Category:Enlightened Species Category:Intelligent Species Category:Dimensional Category:Luminoth Category:Aether Category:Temple Grounds Category:Great Temple Category:Agon Wastes Category:Torvus Bog Category:Sanctuary Fortress Category:Dark Aether Category:Sky Temple Grounds Category:Trophies Category:Stickers Category:Recurring Species Category:LeRoy Strauss Category:Andrew Jones Category:Derek Bonikowski